


You're A Good Friend

by Cas_s_Honeybee



Series: Texts From Last Night [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dating, Developing Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee
Summary: The first in my Texts From Last Night collection.Newly dating Dean and Castiel come back from a date and Cas has a special way to end the night.@TFLN (920): "Anytime he goes down on me I automatically think of you cheering me on. You're a good friend."





	You're A Good Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the Texts From Last Night (@TFLN) Twitter account. They are often hilarious and remind me of something fic related so I wanted to make this a collection of fics based off some of my favorites.

They hadn’t been together long, maybe a month or so, but their relationship was hot. There was no question about it. Their friends often used the phrase ‘Fucking like bunnies’ to describe their sexual proclivities. Tonight was no exception. They were coming back from a local bar, slightly tipsy and unable to keep their hands to themselves.

Once they get back to Dean’s apartment bulding, Cas takes the initiative by pushing Dean through the open door. Upon entering, Cas shuts the door and presses Dean against it. Dean lets head thump against the door as Cas starts kissing down his neck, nipping and sucking at various spots.

“Ugh Cas…” Dean can barely get the words out. Cas’ stubble against his neck, the feel of that mouth, and the insistent tug of clothing as Cas start to undress him has rendered Dean speechless. All coherent thoughts flee right from Dean as Cas continues his ministrations. He whimpers when Cas pulls away to pull off his shirt. Dean quickly joins in by removing his own shirt. Their mouths quickly meet again, lips crushing, tongues entwining. Dean can feel how hard he is as he ruts up against Cas’ thigh. There is an answering hardness in Cas’ pants and Dean just wanted to get his hands on it. He reaches down, but quick as a cat, Cas has taken him by the wrists and is holding his arms above his head with one hand. His unoccupied hand trails down Dean’s body to start working off his pants. Once the belt is undone, Dean shimmies them down until they are around his ankles. At this point, Cas steps away to take in the glorious sight. Dean knows how this plays out so he just stands there letting Cas drink in the view.

Cas drops to his knees and Dean shivers in anticipation.

“Anxious are we?” Cas rumbles out. That gravelly voice just DOES things to Dean. He hears another whine come from his throat. How does Cas do that to him?! He’s reduced to a pile of mush and whimpers under Cas’ influence.

Cas reaches out to Dean’s dick, licking his lips as he does so. He starts to slowly stroke along the shaft, almost torturously slow. Leaning forward, he takes the head in his mouth, lightly licking and sucking while his hand continues to stroke. Taking more of Dean’s length into his mouth causes Dean to buck forward into his face. Cas chokes a bit and pulls himself off.

“Sorry, sorry” Dean apologizes, taking his hands off the wall to run his fingers through Cas’ hair and stroke down his face. Cas just raises those beautiful blue eyes at him, smirks, and takes Dean’s dick back in his mouth. This time Cas holds tight to Dean’s hips, preventing him from thrusting. He works his mouth faster, the suction absolutely exquisite.

“Oh yea...Ugh Cas...just like that. Damn your mouth is amazing.” Now that he seems to have found his voice, words and praise pour out of Dean’s mouth as Cas continues to work over his erection. This has to be one of the best blowjobs he’s ever received and none of Cas’ blowjobs are anything to dismiss. Just the right amount of teeth; hot, wet mouth sliding up and down over his dick.

Then Dean makes the mistake of looking down and there’s Cas with his dick out, hand working furiously over it. That’s it. Game over. Dean is done. Soon he’s coming and coming and Cas is swallowing every las drop. Fuck that’s hot! Cas pulls off before the sensation becomes too much and then Cas is coming too. That’s probably going to stain something but damn it’s worth it. Dean slides down the door, legs boneless after such an intense orgasm. Both of them breathing hard, just looking at each other. 

“That was great Cas.” Dean manages to stutter out.

“Only great?” Cas questions with an arched eyebrow.

“Well I guess that will have to do. Maybe we can do something together this weekend.” And that look in his eyes means ‘something’ probably isn’t going to involve clothes.

Once Cas has left, Dean picks up his phone to text his friend Charlie before heading off to bed, eagerly awaiting what the weekend with bring.  _ Anytime he goes down on me I automatically think of you cheering me on. You’re a good friend. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for ready my stories!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> You can find me on my fan fic Twitter account, @cas_s_honeybee


End file.
